Risk It All
by Spuffyfan99
Summary: Buffy still loves Spike. She wants him back. She is ready to Risk It All for him but is he going to ask her to do that? And is it going to be easy for her to win him back? How is Angel going to react?


_It's been two years since Sunnydale exploded killing Spike. Buffy and the gang live in London. They own a big two storey house. Everybody has their own room on the second floor. Willow made herself a spellroom from an old toolshack in the backyard. Gilles and Andrew have a big library downstairs. Buffy has a training room in the basement. Robin and Faith opened a school for slayers in the same city. Usually Buffy helps tham train the younger slayers. Dawn and her sister made the designed the house. They wanted something reminding them for home so they made the kithen like their old one in Sunnydale. Every morning the gang gathers ih the kitchen. They're like one big family now. When Buffy found out that Spike's alive she locked herself in the training room for days. The slayer was hurt, angry, sad. She tried holding on, being strong, not showing what she really feels 'till one day .._

"Dawn get up!" Willow said knocking on the girl' door "You're gonna be late for school" The redhead yelled.

After these words the door opened revealing the messy hair of Dawn "Buffy had to wake me up" She complained and hurried to get dressed.

"Buffy!" Willow continued yelling as she knocked on the blonde slayer's door. After yelling her name a few more times she entered the room. There was no Buffy inside just a letter on the pillow.

_"Hey guys!_

_I decited to go to LA. You all noticed that I'm not the same since i found out that Spike's alive, well dead .. Gilles, Zander please don't be mad or dissapointed. I promise I'll be back in less than a week._

_love you, guys xx"_

A smille found it's way on Willow's lips. She was happy 'cause her friend finnaly understood what she feels. The witch went downstairs, in the kitchen with the letter in her hands. She found watcher and watcher junior drinking tea and reading old prophecy books. They were sitting around the dinning table. Will joined them.

"Morning!" She smiled at them. Andrew smiled back and Gilles muttred something like "Good Morning" "Where's Zander?"she asked. She wanted all of them to be there when she shows them the letter.

"He went to wake up Buffy" Andrew answered while clossing the book. Shock was written on the redhead's face.

"Buffy's gone!" A worried Zander walked down the stairs.

"Well .. not quite 'gone'" Willow caused confused looks on everyone's faces.

"What do you mean Willow?" Gilles asked coldly. He was clearly angry.

"Please don't be mad" she passed the letter to him.

He read it fast and annouced to the others "Buffy is in LA looking for Spike" He sounded disapointed and a bit worried. He put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his palms. He knew Buffy is stubborn but he didn't expect this. "She has resposabilities after all." He thought to himself. Zander quckly got the piece of paper and read it. His eyes were wide of shock.

"Oh God" Escaped his lips. "But she is The Slayer. She can't just go wherever she wants." He said still shocked and a bit dissapointed but not as much as Gilles was.

"Zand, you're forgetting that she's not the one and only chosen anymore" Red explained to him

"But .. " He started again but couldn't finish.

Instead of him the watcher finished "She has to help Robin and Faith with the school, Zander is right"

"They can take care with the slayers for a week. And after all she is grown woman. Its her life." The witch didn't agree with Gilles or with Zander. Andrew just stood there and smiled. He was happy just like Willow.

He thought of something "What about Dawn? Does she know?" He asked a bit nervous.

"No need to worry about me. I heard everything." Dawn walked in the kitchen.

"Dawn what did we talk about spying on us?" Willow asked rhetorically. Dawn rolled her eyes. Everyone expected her to continue talking, to say what she thinks. Instead of that she got herself an apple and went towards the door to go to school.

"You happy?" Andrew asked right before she opened the door.

"Of course I'm happy. I love Spike. He's like a big brother to me. I would be extremly happy if they get together." She answered and smiled widely at them "Bye guys!" she finished clossing the door behind her.

"Atleast she's happy." Zander said getting himself a banana.

"I'm happy too" Andrew added smiling.

"Yeah, me too, Zand" Willow told him while she was going out "I'll call Buffy"

Only Andrew answered with an "Okay." Zander left the house hurring for work. He worked at a theater as a producer. Actually he was pretty good at giving comands. "Hey Gilles, are we going to the New Watcher's Council today?" watcher junior asked, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, lets go right away. I have much work." Gilles said as he clossed his book. He took his and andrew's books and left the house followed by his 'student'.

**There is NOT gonna be a next chapter. I'm a horrible writer, bye ..  
**


End file.
